Shadowchasers: Legend of The Shadow Knights
by Mr. Six
Summary: A Thrilling tale of intrigue and magic as the Shadowchasers of Washington DC take on an unknown threat from the shadows. Chapter 1 is up! A Mysterious assailant makes a move at The White House, while a deeper secret is left unrevealed.
1. Note 1: START

Hello everyone, and happy 2011. Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and my foray into the Shadowchasers Universe, as penned by Cyber Commander and expanded upon by such luminaries as Lux-Nero

Before I begin the fic this week, a couple of points.

This is a dueling story, as Yugioh should be (Screw you Millennium World). This will follow standard TCG rules except in special entertainment nuances that will be noted in author notes beforehand.

I will be using the ban list at the time the chapter is written, for now, that means the September 2010 list. When the new list comes out in March, the shift will be reflected in-story.

This story takes place in Washington DC in the year 2021, as is outlined in official sources. By the Anime's recurring, this takes place (initially) right before the start of season three of 5DS and towards the end of Power Primordial. We will assume that the duels in this version of Neo Domino use real-life rules, and always have. As the is set in DC, the events in the anime won't really have an impact until the very late WRGPX arc, for obvious reasons.

This fic still obeys the continuity of the anime regarding cards that are unique in that setting. (No God Cards, No Manga E-heroes etc. . .)

For TCG cards, I'll use the American names. For cards not in America yet, I'll use the most agreed-upon translation or one of my own if I find it better suiting. All names will be edited over once they are released in the States. For anime-only cards, I'll use either the original the dub name. (As unlike most, I have no particular animosity towards Dubs.) Likewise, for the names of anime characters, Jaden Yuki, Carly Carmine and Sayer abound. Episode names are in English standard.

When I use an OCG-only card, anime-only card, original card (or card I believe is uncommon enough to warrant an explanation, information about it will appear at the end of the chapter Of special note is the card I will detail here, which is essential to Turbo Duels, a factor that plays an important part of 5D's.

A word on my timing, like most of you I have a real life that can distract from this fic, as such I'll TRY to keep a schedule but I'm not going to make any promises I won't keep. Stuff happens. I accept guest-Chapters (see below) to be used in case something comes up but realize that new chapters on a time scale aren't guaranteed. I DO guarantee that each chapter will be my best and that I plan to finish the fic. I respect my readers and jumping out without explanation is just irresponsible.

Speed Duel rules, here we go. Riding/Turbo/Speed duels will use Speed World 1 as it fits in the time line and I find SW2 WAY too overcomplicated to use. I'll splash it in throughout the chapters though. Just don't expect a perfect grasp. The Speed World Rules I'll be using are those found in Stardust Accelerator, as well as rules that need to be added to allow it to function in the Anime/Shadowchasers World.

**SPEED WORLD (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image:** An explosion of energy.

**Card Description:** Spell Cards other than "Speed Spell" Cards cannot be activated. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). This card cannot be removed from the Field. If a non- "Speed World" Field Spell is played, destroy it.

Finally GIVE TIPS. I encourage all reviewers to use the "three things I liked three things I didn't" method in reviews and if you have tips for cards the players should use fell free to PM me. However, Flaming will not be tolerated. Constructive Criticism is always welcome but if you do not intend to read this fic for the purposes, it was not made for leave or I will take action against as outline through the rules. Original cards are always accepted and will be given credit when due. All original cards used in other Shadowchasers fics are open play. Guest Chapters are open and if you feel good enough to write one, PM me first and I'll be happy to know, I have a back up in case something happens.

Yugioh is property of and/or distributed by Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, 4kids Entertainment, The CW, and Cartoon Network. Site is hosted by . Universe is given by Cyber Commander. DnD monsters are property of Wizards of the Coast. I make no profit from this venture.

Now that the obligatory Chapterless first 'Chapter" is up to screw with the numbering it's time to begin…

**SHADOWCHASERS: LEGEND OF THE SHADOW KNIGHTS**


	2. Duel 1: Wall of Thorns Cloak and Dagger

_Hey guys, welcome to the first real chapter. Now some of you may be wondering why this is a month late. Well in short, stuff happens. Between a crippling computer virus and prepping my portfolio for the board, it got tight toward the end, but here's to a happy Valentine's Day release with this special extra-length first chapter. So enjoy!_

_**Before I begin a note. I have a very strict policy on original cards, while I have no qualms with others who use it, and really don't judge I find there overuse to be a hallmark of bad duel choreography and that overuse borders on the gimmicky. Thus, within this fic, Original Cards will be sued in very strict circumstances and will have a certain in-story explanation. You'll see the first of these below. As always the "three things you like, three you didn't" method of reviewing is encouraged, it allows me to better synthesize your feedback and it gets your messes across easier. If you dislike this fic, your only options are to tell me how to improve, or not read at all; and I greatly encourage the former. Props to Kazuki Takahasi for his work, Cyber Commander for the story and Lux-Nero for getting me back to being in the Game. With no further adieux, let us begin…**_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Shadowchasers: The Legend of the Shadow Knights**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Episode 1+:**

**Wall of Thorns**

**and**

**Cloak and Dagger**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

DC, The Swamp, The City of Trees, the Capital of the World's only (if burgeoning) Hyperpower and Seat of Government for the United States of America.

The city had currently undergone major renovation to compete with the neighboring Maryland community of Konterra, which itself had recently undergone construction of Speed World 2 compatible speed lanes, and in order to circumvent the Washington DC Building Height limits, massive "groundscrapers" had been built covering acres of land throughout what used to be the slums of Southeast.

It was through these buildings that the Driver of one Alvin Faraday drove his vehicle.

Faraday was one whom (if not so humble) would claim the title of Renaissance man, handsome, Ivy League, natural blond... All of these which helped him capitulate himself onto the US Political Circuit becoming quite the well-known Senator from Minnesota.

What few new about him however was that he wasn't what he seemed. While what you might think about a politician would bring up a long laundry list of various scandals his secret was a bit more _fantastic _for you see his humanity was in question, Alvin Faraday was an elf. As a Shadowkind, creatures of myth and magic that come from another dimension and live among humans concealed, Alvin was also in prominence to the point were he became the law speaker of the Elven Ting and Alfen Ambassador to the Seelie Court . It was the later of these responsibilities that brought him to this area of Washington, for **unbeknownst** to Mundanes he had a much higher calling here.

Amongst the Shadowchasers, the international policing body for all Shadow activity on Earth, there is an informal term for a group known as the Shadow Council. Going back as far as the original 13 signatories of the Great Treaty, the council came to be known as the assembled political and ethnic leaderships and ministries that gave there support to the Shadowchasers. While they had no actual control over the institution, they acted as an oversight committee for the group as well as the body responsible for amendments and debates on the Treaty such as the fair fight clause that lead to the popular duel monsters form of arrest to this day.

While varied in selection and process each member had full power of attorney and the rejection of an article of the treaty was considered a full rejection of the treaty itself, a stern condemnation.

Alvin was arriving at the doudecanual meeting of the Shadow Council to be held in a week and he was prepped to present a stunning case of evidence on a most important matter.

As he stepped out onto the steps of the St. Cuthbert Convention Center among much applause from local passer by, he walked up the promenade of the stone steps, and promptly received a .375 Caliber bullet through his skull. As his lifeless Corpsse fell down among the screaming pedestrians, the lone gunman in a building furlongs away, shifted off, knowing his target was hit.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_19 hours earlier…_

The White House, seat of the highest executive power on Earth, the Presidential Palace, the Whisky Hotel. More decisions that affected the axis of the globe than any other location in history were made here, save for perhaps one. Truly, this was a site of honor and pride.

SMASH!

"Death to the pigs!"

As the bottle of full-grade holistic-organic whisky gashed against the gates of the White House, the crowd behind them grew more agitated the fully armed Secret Service members in full riot gear standing a firm guard, prepared to take an action necessary…

"Would you look at that!" screamed a man in a full business suit within the building.

"I bust my ass pushing the Yahoos in Congress to transfer to NRD-based fuel sources and what do they do? Throw a mosh pit by my mailbox. "

"Mr. President", spoke a blond haired woman with glasses holding an electronic pad that she was feverously overlooking, "Politics is Catch-22, you give the people what they want they complain about the taxes being too high, you lower the taxes you get the company lobbyists breathing down your neck, we knew about this when we got into the biz, Beccy."

The man stood up, his large frame illumined by the window of what was now reveled to be the Oval Office.

J.D. Becerra, President of The United States of America was a tall man, towering at six feet two. A Republican, his proud Latino heritage made him the toast of Washington and his bipartisan stance lead him easily to the negotiating table.

"What did I tell you tell you about calling me that Alicia," the President spoke, opening up a computer panel built into the Resolute Desk. "I picked you as my Veep because of our college days not to be reminded of old nicknames."

"Oh please I-"

"ALICIA WALTERS ALWAYS FALTERS!"

"My god, is that a megaphone?" exclaimed Alicia, rising out of her chair so quickly her glasses almost fell of.

"That's it; I'm going to order dispersal."

She reached her hand to her beeper only to be interrupted.

"Wait," pointed out Becerra now looking intently out the window. "DO\o you see that man right there, all the way in front?"

Alicia stared through her glasses, she seemed to.

The man stood five foot four, wearing a felted cap and having teeth too yellow to be well taken care of, around his neck was a lei of what was clearly not ivy, and his hair was in a wild mane of nits and trebles, he held a poster on his front hat said DOWN WITH THE CONSUMERS and he was clearly the most fervent of them all.

"Just another Psycho-Liberal wishing it was the Bush years again, why?"

What Alicia Walters didn't know of her old friend and boss was that he was an Aware, a facet of his character that helped him quite a bit in the elections, so where he looked on the same man he noticed that his wild main of hair actually resembled that of a thorny shrub, his "lei" was growing out if his neck and his entire skin was gaunt green, with veins resembling those on a leaf growing around them.

And most troubling, growing out of his hand, a pod that seemed to be postuled while airing out thin wisps of green gas.

"Crap!' exclaimed the Commander-in-chief. "Resolute Desk broadcast Emergency Signal Code: 66."

As the in-built holograms in the desk separated into a myriad of multi colored panels and consoles, one screen with the face of a dark skinned woman with bright brown eyes upon it came up.

"Sir I don't think that this is…" Walters started.

"Adama" Becerra spoke to the woman on the screen, ignoring his Veep's protests "We have an issue at the White House, a Code 66.

/I'm on It./ said the voice through the panel.

"Sir, I fail to see why you fraternize with that _girl _and her little club of Hooligans." The Vice President said, quite agitated.

"Alicia," the president said sternly "We have history and I respect that, but Representative Adama is most certainly not a girl, and the Shadowchasers are by no meansa 'club.'"

He raised up then and gave a look toward her eyes that was akin to that of a father to his child saying in a calm but firm voice, "Alicia, there are some things here that you know nothing of."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at the crowd, the green-man the President was so worried about took his stance and jaunted over to the front.

His plant-like form whispering though the concrete sidewalk under his bare feet, he took a raised up stance merely meters from the SS barricade, the pod in his hand bursting with green spores.

Only a few more inches and he would finally be able to strike. Yes a, few more, just a raise of the hand and-

_SLICE!_

Looking stunned as the crowd went into a panic, the plant like protester looked up to see the figure that stood before him.

He rode on a Duel Runner that was dark violet with a gold trim and stood in the way in the station of an axial turn. He wore an open blazer, a color dark red, and underneath a black t-shirt with a silver, three circled logo on the chest area. His helmet circled his face; it's pattern matching the rest of his bike and across his blazer, the tail of his bike, and the surface of his helmet, invisible to those not Aware, were the initials DCSC.

In his hand and this was the most pressing matter to the SS guards that stood behind him, was a large golden sword with a hilt that had a rawhide leather grip. It was this blade that had severed the pod from the plant-beings grip.

He pressed a panel on his gauntlet, and his helmet folded back into a compartment on his bike's seat, reveling his spiked and curly hair, as well has his bright tan complexion and burning black eyes.

"Well then, if we don't have a weed in the garden." Spoke the stranger to the little green man

"Assaulting the living areas of a mundane head of state? That's a pretty hefty offence." He smirked while the SS guards began yelling at him to put down his weapon.

"Shut up you filthy blood born!" The creature yelled using the common slur plant- shadows such as him used for other races. "That consumer is a terrorist subjecting the master plant race to submission and consumption before his barbaric-"

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" interrupted an SS guard, now pointing a rifle towards them both, taking careful to try to aim in a manner that wouldn't harm the scattering civilians of what used to be the protest around him.

Gesturing to the guard, the little green man took a stance on the ground and began to glow a sickly green.

"Well then, looks like we're getting a little cramped. Care for a little breeze, Shadowchaser?"

With that, he underwent a stunning transformation, the lei on his neck unclad, and dug deep into the soil beneath him. Out from the concrete, a mass of twisting of vines and weeds arose, large strips of bark formed, then folded and fused entirely, becoming the figure of a large d-wheel, bonded to the green monster himself.

Finished, his glow subsided and he gave a few brief pants.

"Ha-ha! Let's see if you can catch up!"

The leafy shadow then raced off through the street, twisting though the confused crowd

"Fine by me," the Shadowchaser yelled as he hit the gas pedal on his vehicle, speeding off.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Would you like to tell what the hell just happened there sir!" Alicia flustered, yelling at the Commander-in-chief as the security team around him took guard.

"In fact no, I would not like to tell you what just happened and in any case, it's being taken care of.

"But-"Alicia started.

"It's being Taken care of." He repeated more boldly.

'Now, boys stand down and leave the premises." The president said to his security detail.

"Sir Protocol dictates-" the Agent, spouted hastily.

"Am I going to have to repeat myself to all of you? Now unless you control the countries armed forces I want you out of this office now!"

"Yes, sir." The agents said in unison as the left the office.

"That goes for you as well Alicia." The President highlighted.

"Are you insane, what could be so classified that your own Vice President isn't allowed in the same room?"

"If we told you it wouldn't be classified, now would it?"

Turning around towards the new voice, Alicia looked upon a slim Woman.

Standing at five-foot seven with long tussles of dark brown hair drawling down, she wore a stark grey blouse and a yellow skirt though her flat shoes rated an air of professionalism. She walked into the office and took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Mr. President." She nodded.

"Congresswoman Adama, I suppose you would like to cover the event?" Becerra said while rising to greet her.

"Sir, I have it under control," she said, discounting his greeting while bringing up a tablet that broadcasted a hologram around the room that showed a series of profiles.

"The two subjects are currently racing through downtown South-East right now; I suggest you order the SS guards to send a HoverCopter wing for observation purposes.

"What is this all about?" Alicia flustered as she saw the display before her.

"Alicia," the president rose as he spoke, 'I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ripping from the streets of the Executive Office, the plant-man and the Shadowchaser rushed down, weaving through the old parts of DC, were the slums had been broken down to construct the new groundnscraper buildings.

The plant rose and took a sharp corner hoping to escape but the Chaser pulled up beside him.

"You know you're fleeing an officer of the law right?" he said over the rushing wind.

"And as Jamie Reyes, Field Commander of DC Shadowchaser District One, I'm going to have to hold you under arrest for that weapon you were using."

"Weapon?" the plant yelled out manically while pulling ahead "that was no weapon, I have trained years in the skills of the Vegepygmy. My body pod would have turned the White House lawn into a hurricane of death!"

"A Vegepygmy?" the Chaser questioned as both riders curved around a bend. "Aren't you a little tall for one of those?"

"I'm only half- Vegepygmy actually." The creature blushed turning an odd brown.

"Oh, another 60s flower child brought in by a mister short green and leafy huh" Jamei said with a knowing glance.

"You take that back this instant blood-born!" The plant yelled angrily.

"Hey, I don't judge. Once you go green there's no other scene right?'

"I'll kill you!" The plant bike rolled eastward, attempting to grind into Jamie's bike running parallel to it, but Jamie simple let up on the gas, flipped in reverse and slid around the next landing, curving up in front of the pygmy just as the two were entering the new building sectors.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, and you know there's only one way to end this, unless you want to surrender."

As he said this, his gauntlet plugged into the dashboard of his bike and a fully functional Duel Disc with an in built deck rose out.

"Oh you are so on," the Half-plant said as he bulped out a desk case from his mouth covered in green ichors. "I set up this plant-construct to work as a fully functioning duel disk.

The bike absorbed the deck and a large reef in the shape of a duel disc appeared.

"Wow, could you have done that in a little less disgusting manner?" Jamie said as id choking down his lunch.

"Oh suck it up!"

Once both the d-wheels entered the Speed World 2 lanes, the disks automatically generated the swirling landscape of the card and a large computerized voice emerged from both motorcycles.

**DUEL!**

"So, what's your name Shadow?" Jamie said.

"Like I'd tell you, brat." The plant retorted.

"Ok," Jamie muttered, "then I'll just call you Veggie!"

"AAAAAAARGHHH! Alright, it's my turn first!" said the Vegepygmy drawing a card, and with those words, the duel began.

"I summon a monster facedown!"

A blue card appeared just in behind his D-Wheel.

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Alright, I'll go!" shouted Jamie.

As he plucked a card, off his disk and looked at it, both vehicles accelerated, due to the field spell's effect.

(JSC: 1/VSC: 1)

"_Not bad." _He thought.

"I summon Void Guard- Ninjitsu Elven Squadron in Attack Mode!"

At that moment, a trio of elves, dressed all in black, each holding a different weapon, rose from the card. One wielded a grappling chain, while another held a naginata, and the third wielded a pair of katars. Each had a determined look in its eyes, the only things visible through their garb besides the ears. Upon their foreheads, an insignia resembling three attached circles with swirls in them could be seen. (ATK: 1500)

"And not to worry you too much, but Void Guard-Ninjitsu Elven Squadron gains 3 Guard Counters thanks to its ability!" The elves on the field raised there weapons as if in compliance. "Now its attack is 1500, and it is a level 3 monster! Now, attack that facedown monster!"

The elf holding the naginata led the charge as the three lunged for the facedown monster.

It flipped up reveling it was a yellow leonine creature with a put expression on its face.(DEF: 300)

This look shattered as the three elves gained up on it, hacking it down like the weed it was.

"HA!" The Vegepygmy shouted. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for that! I activate Dandylion's special ability!"

After being torn to shreds by the weapons, Dandylion appeared to have spawned two little fluff balls. (DEF: 0) x2

"Now, thanks to Dandylion's effect, two Fluff Tokens appear on my side of the field in defense mode!"

"Fine," Jamie muttered. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

The shadow went next, drawing a card. (VSC: 2/JSC: 2)

"Now, I activate Limit Reverse, allowing me to bring Dandylion back from the graveyard in Attack Mode!"

The plantlike creature reappeared, roaring. (ATK: 300)

"Next, I'll summon Spore!"

On the field a small puffball that looked just like its name appeared, with two big googly eyes and a cute smile (ATK: 0)

"Playing family, huh Veggie?" the Shadowchaser retorted.

"Actually, it does remind me of a relative. But that's beside the point because it's a tuner! So now I'll tune my Spore, Dandylion, and Fluff Tokens together to summon Queen of Thorns in Attack Mode!"

(*1+*1+*1*+*3=*6)

As the cotton puff explored into countless spores, the dust formed into a ring, the three other monsters turned into seeds, and went through this ring, this whole structure exploded into a storm of rose petals, and when it fell, the Queen of Thorns emerged.(ATK: 2200)

"Now, attack those Void Guard whatevers!"

As the lion attacked the assembled elves, one of them blocked the path and was eaten alive, leaving the other two there. (ATK: 1000) (JLP: 7300)

"What, what was that!"

"Hmm, you mean you haven't figured it out yet?" said the Shadow chaser.

"You see, unlike your plants, my Void Guards are all like family and they never go out alone. You see, when summoned each Void Guard gets a certain amount of Void Counters, my elves here got three. Then their attack and defense points are set to a certain number, times the number of counters they have."

"But…but..." the living vegetable stammered.

"Did I say I was done yet? A Void Guard's level is also equal to the number of counters they have. And as long as they have counters I can remove one to keep them from being destroyed in battle, when they hit zero they're destroyed but what's the chance your shoddy deck will do that?"

The two remaining elves nodded in agreement. (LV: 2)

"Of course, since the counters function like monsters, I'm not allowed to normal summon if I would have more than five counters on the field. But I have some ways around that."

"Wait, I've heard of these before, you're_ that _Jamie? Jamie Reyes?" Seeing the chaser nod with a smirk the plant-man went hysterical.

"You were one of the victors of one of Pegasus' Seven Sacred Societies tournaments; the Void Guards were one of seven special series of cards given out to the seven winners of those tournaments."

The Chaser nodded as they both turned a corner.

"Yup, so now that you know who I am, you want to give up?"

The plant paused seemingly rife with thought, and then he gave out a snicker and then a chuckle then big guffaws finally descending into a manic laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! Are you kidding! Once I take down a Shadow chaser _and _a former Pro Duelist, I'll be the most feared shadow in town!"

"I was afraid of that." said Jamie as he drew his next card. Seeing it, he played it immediately. (VSC: 3/JSC: 3)

"I'm summoning Void Guard- Goblin Battalion!"

A group of four goblins equipped in the manner of the Roman legionnaires appeared, each bearing the insignia the elves had borne, but in red and on the shoulder plates of the armor. The each bore large knuckle dusters that also had the insignia branded on the front. (ATK: 2000)

"YOU FOOL! Since your Void Guard isn't a Plant, my Queen of Thorns takes 1000 of your life points!" Veggie boasted.

His queen glowed with a dark green aura, and Jamie's biked glowed with that same aura as he slowed won a bit. (JLP: 6300/ JSC: 2)

"Well, you forgot my monster's effect! Goblin Battalion is now Level 4 with 2000 Attack Points! Good luck beating that with any of your flimsy monsters!" Jamie retorted.

"Now attack that fluff ball!"

The goblins lunged forward, unleashing the fury of their gladii upon a hopelessly terrified Fluff Token.

"Next, I'll have my Goblin Battalion's other effect come into play! When he destroys a monster, I'm allowed to add a guard counter to one card on the field! So now Elven Squadron 's level and Guard Counters are back to three!"

The slain elf reappeared, wielding the same naginata as before. (ATK: 1500/LV: 3)

"Now, Elven Squadron, get rid of that other Fluff Token!"

The elves descended upon it in much the same way as the goblins, only much more quickly.

"I'll just leave a couple of facedowns for you and let you have your turn."

The two cards appeared as the vegetable-man took his turn.

"Fine!" Veggie shouted. He hardly breathed as he took his next card (VSC: 4/JSC: 3) "Then the first thing I'll do is summon Botanical Lion!"

A large plant-like lion appeared looking like an elder version of his Dandylion; it had a mane full of rose petals and a fierce look on its face. (ATK: 1600)

"Now attack! And Thanks to its special ability, which gives him an extra 300 attack pints for all the plants on my field, so my Lion should have no trouble dismembering your goblins!"

The lion roared in agreement and its pace quickened as it ran down the street. (ATK: 2200)

Plus, I'll activate Plant Food Chain, giving my Queen of Thorns extra power!"

His face down trap lifted up, and a bevy of vines emerged from it, wrapping around and melding with the Queen of Thorns. (ATK: 2700)

"Are all your cards this disgusting?" Jamie queasily asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. Attack!"

His queen lunged towards Jamie's field, vines in tow.

"Hold it right there! I activate Zero Gravity!" Jamie retorted. "This card switches the positions of all the cards on the field."

All of the monsters on the field crouched in a defensive stance. Jamie's Void Guard's kneeled down and Queen of Thorns and Botanical Lion both closed there petals into bulbs. (DEF: 1200) (DEF: 0) (DEF: 1800) (DEF: 2000)

"Fine. I'll switch my Queen of Thorns back to Attack Mode and end my turn!" the plant grumbled as his queen stood up. (ATK: 2700)

"Alright then, it's my draw!" Jamie blurted. (JSC: 4/VSC: 5) "And I activate my set Compulsory Evacuation Device, sending my Elven Squadron back to my hand!

As his set card rose up, a large mechanical contraption appeared in on which his elves jumped, and then launched themselves into the air with, Jamie picked up there card, and added it to his hand.

"Next, now that I have less than five Guard Counters on the Field, I'll tribute my Goblin Battalion to summon Void Guard- Goblin Battle Corps!"

The four goblins were replaced by a group of five larger ones wearing brass knuckles that bore the Void Guard insignia.

"Nice try, but remember Queen of Thorns' ability!" The plant chuckled.

The queen's vines rose up, arching towards the Shadowchaser. (JLP: 5300/JSC: 3)

After having his Life Points reduced to 5300, the Shadowchaser activated Goblin Battle Corps' ability, giving it 2000 attack and 1000 defense. (ATK: 2000)

"Now it's time for the Speed Spell Half Seize!" Jamie Stated as a whirlwind of sparks appeared in the aura of Speed World.

"Thank to this, I can take half of your Queen of Thorns' Attack Points and add them to my Life Points!"

A large bolt of lightning hit the Queen of Thorns and arced toward Jamie as Queen of Thorns was reduced to a paltry 1350 ATK, while Jamie ended up with 6650 LP.

"Ok then Battle Corps, attack with Ballistarius Beat Down!"

As he spoke, the five Goblins rose up and all simultaneously pummeled the Queen of Thorns in the face until she was nothing more than pulp. (VLP: 7350)

"Now, my Goblins' other ability activates, when they destroy a monster you take 300 points of damage for each Goblin I have on the field; dealing you 1500 points of direct damage!"

The goblins lunged at the plantlike Shadow, pummeling him with their fists. (VLP: 5850/VSC: 3)

As Jamie looked at his handiwork he heard a large buzzing in the distance, looking up (and being thankful for the d-wheel's auto pilot) he witness a full wing of mark 5 Secret service True-tech Hoverchoppers, with all there significant weapons aimed at him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

/Sir, we have visual and it seems as if they're… _dueling?_ /

At the Oval Office, Alicia had left and the room was privet between only Adama and Becerra. The resolute desks comm. System was up and an audio feed of the SS Field commander was being looped through the room.

/We are in optimal position to take the shots. Permission to fire sir? /

"Adama?" the president asked towards the congresswoman seeking her advice.

"No, wait" she said, using her tablet to bring of a visual feed of the Hoverchopper's cameras.

A large holographic image sprung from the device to the opposite wall, giving an image of the duel in progress.

"See right there, on the tail of his bike? He's one of ours."

Both public servants in the room, being aware, could see clear as day the large DCSC embalm running on the side of the mechanical d-wheel that revealed its rider's allegiance to the DC Shadowchasers."

"Commander, Rex you are to observe only, continue to follow them but, due not take violent action until the situation changes." The President ordered.

/Sir, yes sir. /

As Becerra closed the feed he looked out at the alabaster skyscape of DC.

"I hope you know what you're doing Adama," the president said wearily as he sat down. "A plant-based terrorist attack, bikes growing through the Earth? How am I going to explain this to Congress?"

"You won't have to sir," Adama asserted as she overlooked some data on her tablet.

"Between the Unaware Haze and the Bureau covering it up, it'll seem like little more that a nut job throwing stink bombs with a collapsible bike, I wasn't made the youngest liaison to the Shadowchasers in US history for nothing you know."

"No, you were made Liaison because you were the most experienced Aware in Congress that I could trust.'

"Details, details now let's see how our boy does."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

With the hum of the choppers in the background, Jamie made his move.

"Hmm, seems like we got an audience Ted Kale-synski, sure you don't want to surrender to save face?"

"Are you kidding?" questioned the plant indigently "once this video goes Viral the cause will explode! I can see the posters now! Join the Society for Universal Cultivated Communities today, and join the man who beat Jamie Reyes!"

"Your organization is named S.U.C.C.?" Jamie asked flatly. "You must not get many members."

"Well, membership is tight at the moment" he said hesitantly.

'Let me take a shot in the dark, it's just you and your mom right now?" Jamie correctly guessed.

"Rrrrghh I'll show you!" The plant-like rebel drew a card and sped up now a full distance from Jamie (VSC: 6/JSC: 5)

And since it's my turn, I activate Spore's ability, allowing me to resummon Spore along with the added level of a Plant I remove from play!" he spat.

His graveyard slot opened up, and Dandylion slipped out as Veggie's spore like minion appeared like clockwork puffed up to four times its normal size (LV: 4).

"Now, it's time for Naturia Pineapple!"

Vegy made a summon and a large cartoonish pineapple appeared on the field. (ATK: 100)

"Now, I tune my Naturia Pineapple and my Spore to summon… SPLENDID ROSE!"

(*4+*2=*6)

As the cotton puff once again exploded into a ring of spores, although this one was much bigger, the pineapple spilt in two and then jumped through the ring, the ring closed back on the two pineapple slices, and the mass fell into the ground. A moment later, a large thorned vine burst from the ground and exploded, revealing the green suited form of the Splendid Rose. (ATK: 2200)

"Now, Botanical Lion, attack Goblin Battle Corps!"

As he switched his Lion back to attack mode it made a large roar (ATK: 2200) and leaped towards Jamie's Monster. One of the goblins was quickly devoured, but the troop was saved by its ability. (JLP: 7150)

"Next, Splendid Rose will destroy them!"

The rose master shot out several thorns, killing another goblin. (JLP: 6350)

"Alright, a facedown should do it."

As he set his card, he ended his turn.

"Ok then, I was going to go easy on you but now it's time to get dangerous!" Yelled Jamie as he drew, a fire burning in his eyes. (JSC: 6/VSC: 7)

"Please, I'd like to see you try, thanks to your Void guard's stupid ability you've clogged up your field!" Vegy pointed out. "I'd like to see you beat me with a worthless stump of a monster and a monster under level 3!" The plant laughed merrily as he sped ahead of Jamie.

"Then let's go," the seeker of justice spat, "starting with the Speed Spell Angel Baton!"

His field it up, as the Angel of Grace, fell down from Speed World in a burst of Lightning and the dissolved over Jamie's hand.

"Now, if I discard my Elven Squadron, I can draw two cards!"

As Jamie did this, he looked at what he had pulled.

"Perfect! I summon Void Guard- Goblin Battalion Minora!"

An infant goblin appeared on the field wielding a club larger than its own body in a diaper with the same Void Guard log on it. It sucked it's the thumb and it sat down in a very infantile manner. In its hand, it clutched a stuffed Goblin doll. (ATK: 200)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The attempted assassin bleated out, "I summon a field of the terrors of Gaia and you give out a big baby? You must truly have lost it."

No, actually," Jamie said with a grin, because this 'big baby' is a tuner!"

"What!" the plant screamed.

"Now, I tune my Goblin Battle Corps with my Goblin Battalion Minora to summon…

(*2+*3=*5)

As the baby leaped up, he changed; growing to a fully adult size, and then instantly a suit of armor appeared on him. He shot out four other motes of energy. The other Goblins, including the doll, flew around him, all of them boarding four large jets that grew out of the motes of light. In the air, the jets all transformed into two arms and two legs and all attached to the central goblin's four arms and legs. On the monsters chest, a holographic LED of the Void Guard logo lit up.

VOID GUARD, GOBLIN BATTLE ARMATURA!" (ATK: 0)

"And with five Guard Counters," Jamie continued, "his power skyrockets."

The armored solder struck a pose as his power levels raised radically (ATK: 2500)

"But wait, there's more!" state Jamie as his pressed a button on his duel disk, activating an effect. "Because I used Goblin Battalion Minora for the tuning"

As he spoke a large glowing portal appeared in the air of the Speed World, out of it a large robotic gauntlet fell through and secured firmly on Battle Armatura's arm. (ATK: 3000)

"Since my Armatura here is a Light-Attribute Void Guard Synchro Monster, when he's summoned Minora let's me add another Guard Counter!"

The living vegetable consciously backed off as he saw the Goblin leer at him.

"Now, attack Botanical Lion!"

The great beast was no match for the robotic construct as the goblin-piloted mech smashed it with a single fist. (VLP: 5050)

As Jamie Silently ended his turn. He nodded toward the plant.

Vegy growled, drawing by taking his turn. (VSC: 8/JSC: 7)

"Alright then Chaser, it's time to take this into overdrive!"

As he yelled, his set card flipped face up revealing itself.

"I play Another Road, taking the effect of Rising Air Current and using it on my Splendid Rose!" Veggie snarled.

Vegy pulled out his Rising Air Current from his deck and put it under his Another Road card, as a result ,the already ferocious maelstrom of the field became even fiercer

The rose fluttered in the wind, gaining strength. (ATK: 2700)

"Next, I'lluse one of the effects of Speed World 2, allowing me to draw a card by sacrificing seven Speed Counters!"

The field's already odd colors began to distort even further as Vegy decelerated rapidly. (VSC: 1)

"And now I'm going to twist the rules a bit Chaser, because you see, by paying 2000 life points a card, I'm allowed to use non-speed spells!"

As he said this he placed a card on the field, the large form of enemy controller coming to the screen, though Vegy grimaced as he slowed down to a crawl, his life points pumping. (VLP: 3050)

His large video game controller was able to overpower the mecha goblin in any case, as the cybernetic monster crouched into defense mode (DEF: 0)

"What! Why would you do that? You had a huge lead!"

"Oh you think your so smart, and yet you don't see your own folly, sure those Void guards can stay on the field for a long time, but that's there undoing."

Vegy paused as he gave a huge laugh.

"Even though they're multiple musters they are still counted as a single card, so if a wail on one to the pint were you can't use it, it's just dead weight, and due to your own summon blocking effects you'll be stuck like a rat in my thorns!"

Jamie realized what Vegy was planning as he steered behind him with a look of dread.

"So Finally, I sacrifice 2000 Life Points and my non-existent Speed Counter to play Thorn of Malice!"

"And now you se my ace attack! Your monster has zero defense points and my malice thorn give's my Rose piercing damage, and with your Goblin just sitting there I'm free to blast you to hog heaven!"

Splendid Rose sprouted another thorn, gaining another 600 ATK. (ATK: 3300)

"Destroy Goblin Battle Armatura!"

The rose set upon the robotic beast, taking off an arm. (JLP: 3850/JSC: 4/ATK: 1900)

"And now to put the nail in the coffin!" Vegy yelled maliciously as he made a sharp turn to get in view of Jamie. "Removing Botanical Lion from play, I'll halve Splendid Rose's ATK to let it attack again!"

Again, the rose extended to take on the mech, but to no avail this time. The only result was its other arm being ripped off, leaving him a legged torso. (/JLP: 2200/JSC: 3/ATK: 800)

"Your turn, Shadowchaser." Vegy spat as he ended his turn. As if Rose had heard him, it rose back up to its original attack. (ATK: 3300)

"Face it chaser, even if you move him to attack mode, you'll still lose just from the damage because of the secondary effect of my Thorn of malice, which lowered his attack score by 600 for every time I attacked!'

Jamie looked at his monster, seeing a large mat of thorns and nettles sprouting from his joints.

"There's no way out of this, you lose!"

Jamie knelt his head in silence.

"Ahhaha, good blood-born now just put your hand over your deck and-"

"NO"! Jamie yelled, interrupting the plant.

Justice burns within me harder than any other. And there is no way I'll let a criminal such you escape, this I swear!" Jamie ended his monologue and hastily drew his next card (JSC: 4: VSC: 1)

"So I'm summoning Void Guard- Dragon Squadron Levis!" the seeker of justice roared.

A baby red dragon cracking from its egg shell with the three circle symbol indented into its forehead appeared. (ATK: 100)

"Now I'm going to win and you know why?"

"What, that you never give up or some nonsense like that?"

"No, because you totally suck!"

"My Dragon is an aide, my tuners help my other cards in combat, and when I use my Levis for a Synchro Summon the other Monsters involved gain back ALL there Guard Counters!"

The botanical terrorists eyes widened at this new development.

"Next, I'll tune my Levis with my Goblin Battle Armatura to summon Void Guard- Goblin Battle Armour Super Praetor!"

(*1+*5=*6)

The small dragon burst into a glowing green ring which enveloped the form of the Armatura, with his arms growing back. Next Armatura grew a pair of jet wings, finding its helmet and visor replaced with a faceplate. Green energy now writhed around the whole body of the mechanical being, while the Void Guard insignia glowed at its core.

"And guess what! It gains 600 points for very counter it has!"

The armored warrior charged up and a burning emerald aura poured over its armor (ATK: 3600)

"That's still not enough, I can still-"

"NO! You end here."

As Jamie spoken the center ring of the Praetor's chest core glowed and it released a bema of red energy, opening up a shimmering portal to another world.

"I activate Super Praetor's special ability, so I can summon my Void Guard- Dragon Squadron, then tribute it to transfer all four of its Guard Counters to my Super Praetor!"

Four red dragons briefly appeared from the vortex, then swirled around Super Praetor, which absorbed them and began to glow red. (ATK: 6000)

"Now, end this and smash Splendid Rose!"

The gigantic mecha and its goblin pilots charged forth, unleashing punch after punch on the monstrous flower. Its petals began to fall, and as the attack continued, a final uppercut uprooted the rose, which then burst into a brilliant explosion, the blast from which sent the Vegypygmy's D-Wheel flying.

"!" the plantlike Shadow screamed, the last of his Life Points ticking away. As Praetor's attack hit home, the Vegypygmy's D-Wheel spun out of control, the multicolored terrain of Speed World 2 fading away as his vehicle crashed into a barricade. The duel ended, with Veggie's runner upturned and horribly damaged.

Pulling up, Jamie got off his bike and walked over to the dazed and confused criminal.

Standing down at the criminal as he began to wobble up he began to speak.

"Under Article 10 of the Pactum Magnus, you are hereby under arrest for the assault on the headquarters of a Mundane Government, you right to a fair fight has been exhausted. You," he gestured toward the plant-man with a violent crystal on a chain he removed from his pocket "are henceforth sentenced to a fair trial whose date is to be determined. You will be detained at a facility of Shadowchaser control."

"Arrest…" His crystal glowed with a strange mauve light.

"…Executed" the same light enveloped the botanical terrorist and he was gone, leaving behind his smoking D-Wheel.

Jamie looked up with a stoic look, and then immediately burst into a wide grin.

"Man I love it when I can get all formal wit the arrests; it makes me feel so special!"

Stretching his arms back, he walked to stride toward his Duel Runner, only to be blocked off by twenty armored Secret Service members who dropped in from the helicopters above. They pointed there collective guns at him with a threatening click.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Jamie put his hands up in surrender as the field commander took a call.

"Commander, we have one of the hostiles in containment, the other's vehicle is present with no sign of... uhuh... okay... but sir...no sir, I understand sir."

Looking around, the commander warily put down his weapon.

"At ease troops, report back to base."

"But sir", questioned one trooper.

"That's an order agent."

As they shot there grapples to be pulled back up there copters the commander said two words to Jamie.

"_Next time."_

"Well, that was close, guess I owe Adama another one."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_You owe me another one Jamie._

Adama sat in the oval office with the President and his now warm scotch as the hologram of the Secret Service Commander dispersed, after giving the news of their order being followed.

"Well I guess that solves that problem, I hope we don't have any more of those kinds of excitements." The President said to Adama. With this, he rose up and began to leave out the office.

"I'm with you on that one sir." Adama agreed as she put down her tablet.

"Oh and see to it to it that Congressman faraday gets a warm welcome after he comes in tomorrow," Becerra said almost as an afterthought. "He's flying back after his own little personal 'leave of absence' and I want him to feel pretty comfortable. I know he's part of, you know, _your persuasion_." The commander in chief said with a look.

"I see. I'll take a cavalcade down to him after he's done at the Cuthbert's Center" nodded Adama as he left as well.

"Good job, and between you and me, can you tell the Chasers that the next time something goes down, to try to keep it away from my backyard?"

"No problem sir, frankly I think this is going to be a pretty quit week."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_19 hours later…_

Looking at the television report of the day, Adama had only one word to say.

"Damn."

**Void Guard-** **Void Guard-Ninjistu Elven Squadron**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fairy/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 3**

**ATK:?**

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is normal summoned place 3 "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 500 times and 300 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. If this cards effect would cause more than five "Guard Counters" to be on the field when it is Normal Summoned, destroy this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Gaurd" monsters.

?

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard- ****Goblin Battalion** **(Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 4**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is normal summoned place 4 "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 400 times and 200 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. If this cards effect would cause more than five "Guard Counters" to be on the field when it is Normal Summoned, destroy this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Gaurd" monsters. When this card destroys a monster, place one "Void Counter" on a "Void Guard" monster you control, except for "Void Guard- Goblin Battalion".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard-**** Goblin Battle Corps**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Tuner

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 5**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is normal summoned place 5 "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 400 times and 200 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. If this cards effect would cause more than five "Guard Counters" to be on the field when it is Normal Summoned, destroy this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Guard" monsters. When this card destroys a monster deal 300 points of damage to your opponent for each "Void Counter" on this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard- ****Goblin Battalion Minora**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Tuner

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 2**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is normal summoned place 2 "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 100 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. If this cards effect would cause more than five "Guard Counters" to be on the field when it is Normal Summoned, destroy this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Guard" monsters. When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT-Attribute "Void Guard" Synchro Monster, place one "Guard Counter" on that monster after it is summoned.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard-** **Goblin Battle Armatura** **(Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Synchro/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 5**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is Synchro Summoned place "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 500 times and 0 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Guard" monsters.

?

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard- Dragon Squadron Minora (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Dragon/Tuner

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 1**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is normal summoned place "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 100 times and 100 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card. If this cards effect would cause more than five "Guard Counters" to be on the field when it is Normal Summoned, destroy this card. When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Guard" monsters. When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT-Attribute "Void Guard" Synchro Monster treat the non-tuner material monsters as if they had their original levels.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Void Guard-** **Goblin Battle Armour Super Praetor**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Synchro/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: 6**

**ATK: **?

**DEF: **?

**Card Description: **When this card is Synchro summoned place "Guard Counters" on this card. This card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 600 times and 0 times the number of "Guard Counters" on this card respectively. This Card's Level is treated as the number of "Guard Counters" on this card When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Guard Counter' during damage calculation and this card is not destroyed. When this card has no "Guard Counter" on it destroy it. When this card is on the field, you may not summon or set non-"Void Guard" monsters. Once per turn, during your main phase, you may Normal summon and tribute one "Void Guard" card in your hand. When that card is sent to graveyard this card gains "Void Counters" equal to the number removed from that monster until the end of the turn. When this monster attacks it is switched to defense position after damage calculation. During battle between an attacking card and this Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking card, inflict the difference as Damage to yourself.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Another Road / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when there is a field spell card on the field. After activation, you may take one field spell card from your deck and place it underneath this card. As long as this card is face up on the field, this card has the effects of the field card placed underneath it.

**Image:** Two D-Wheels flying high into the air.

_This card firs appeared in Chapter 26: Draw 25: Salvage of __Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis by Lux-Nero Creative credit goes to him._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Speed Spell-** **Half Seize****/ Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points .

**Image:** A mechanical ring of energy.

_This Card first appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 059: Shadows of a Doubt Part II. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Speed Spell-** **Angel Baton****/ Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Afterwards, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

**Image:** The Graceful Angel in front of Speed World holding baton in her hand.

_Speed Spell- Angel Baton_

_This Card first appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 031: The Reunion Duel. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

_**Next Time:**_

_**Jamie: A just took down a major threat, but it seems an even greater challenge has emerged before me? I shall take it down this I SWEAR!**_

_**Adama: Jamie, clam down, this is serious we'll have to pull all the stops for this one **_

_**Jamie; Don't worry, we'll get the whole team on this! Hey, where's Bel?**_

_**"**__**Shadowchasers: legend of the Shadow Knight's Episode Two: The Dragon's Mirror is coming soon.**_

_**Jamie: Catch you later!**_


	3. A Note on the Future

Hello guys. It's been a while so I wanted to give an update.

When I first began this story, I outlined the entire plot; as well as several "hook points" into other possible stories.

Now, real life got in the way, but given a new lease I've figured I could keep going.

So the deal is, I'll be working with a co-writer. Or a Scripter; Public Ghost Writer. In general, someone who is cool with working off a guideline and expanding that into chapters.

It's open enough that I'm cool going Lee/Kirby on it; and another credited FF writer would def add some boost.

If anyone is interested in working off it here; just hit me up with a PM and we'll work it out.

Thank you.


End file.
